


We Have a Problem

by NotInPublic



Series: Entangled [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, TLKFFF2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic
Summary: Prompt 26: Uhtred/Gisela/Finan is a thing and they need to figure out who is the baby daddy now that Gisela is pregnant.Finan, Gisela and Uhtred have a problem. Until they realise it isn't a problem at all.
Relationships: Gisela/Uhtred/Finan
Series: Entangled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We Have a Problem

"Finan, we have a problem." 

Finan's sword was unsheathed in a heartbeat and pointing at the voice coming from the shadows of his home.

"Finan no." Gisela warned as she stepped towards him, pushing the tip of his sword to one side.

"Gisela!" Finan cried in relief, his heart pounding "I thought you were a spirit."

"You need to stop listening to Uhtred's stories." She laughed, before her face turned serious once more "but back to our problem."

Finan took stock of her expression and tried in vain to make his heartbeat slow. "And that is?"

"I'm with child Finan" Gisela's hand moved to brush over her stomach.

"That's amazing! That's--- oh." The smile fell from his face as he realised their problem.

"And you dont-" he ventured tentatively.

"No. I cast the runes but" she paused "the Gods play with us as ever."

"Ah Jesus." Finan exhaled before collapsing into the nearest chair.

Kneeling between his thighs, Gisela looked into Finan's eyes steadily before continuing "Uhtred doesn't know."

"Ah Jesus!" Finan repeated, his heart struggling to keep up with events. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. Belatedly, he also remembered to breathe.

It was the look of worry that settled on Gisela's face that sobered him.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." His hand wound into her hair as he drew her towards him, lips falling to the top of her head. "A child" he murmered into her hair before laughing softly.

Pulling back, Gisela met Finan's smile with a small one of her own "a child" she repeated.

Uhtred and Gisela had been drawn to one another the first time their eyes had met. The Gods had interwoven their paths and willingly, they followed. 

It was that knowledge and certainty of their union together that comforted Gisela all those months that Uhtred had been taken from her. He would return, she was sure of it. And he had.

What was less expected, however, was the third, unforseen thread of destiny that returned with him.

At first, Gisela bristled to realise that Uhtred loved another. Yet time and experience had changed that.

Initially, it had been observing the way Uhtred and Finnan moved around eachother, as if they understood one another without a word being spoken. She saw how they healed one another's wounds. How Uhtred's eyes lit up when Finan told a joke, as though life had been breathed back into him. 

Later, it had been Finan himself that thawed the last of the ill feeling she harboured. 

"I have no desire to take him from you Lady" he had whispered when they found themselves alone for the first time "I have no claim and make none."

His tone had been different to what she was used to, containing a solemn note. When their eyes met, she felt his pain.

"Those choices are often beyond our control." She smiled, cupping his cheek softly. "The Gods brought you to us for a reason." 

Us. The word lingered between them.

From there, it had been a short journey to where they stood, Finan's fingers tracing lightly over where the child grew. 

"We need to tell Uhtred." He spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Yes" Gisela nodded, twining their fingers together.

Uhtred. A man whose fierce temper was second only to his pride. Who carried the blood of kings and whose calling was to retake his birthright. The birthright he dreamed of passing to his children in due course. Finan swallowed. 

They found Uhtred in his and Gisela's bed chamber, smiling wide when he saw them. The lewd joke he was about to make died on his tongue as he took in their expressions.

"What is it?" He sat upright and reached for Serpentbreath "what has happened?"

Gisela laughed softly at the similarity of his reaction to Finan's, moving quickly to still his movements. "Nothing has happened my love. Nothing bad anyway." 

She glanced over to Finan, whose nod of encouragement gave her the strength to continue, consequences be as they may.

"I am with child."

The room was silent. Gisela and Finan held their breaths as they watched Uhtred make sense of the words. Neither quite sure of the reaction they would receive.

Uhtred's roar of delight was the last thing either expected. 

Springing to his feet, he lifted Gisela into his arms and swung her in a broad circle. Their happiness was a sight to behold Finan decided as he enjoyed the moment from the doorway, the laughter of his lovers washing over him. He took the intense look that passed between Uhtred and Gisela as his queue to leave.

"Finan?" Uhtred's call stopped him mid-stride and his misgivings returned as he turned back into the room.

"Are you not happy?" Uhtred's expression was as uncertain as Finan felt "Gisela carries our child."

"Our child?" Finan echoed, half question half statement.

"The Gods have blessed us and this child." Uhtred's laugh returned as he pulled Finan into his embrace "it is not every child that has three parents to love it." 

"Three parents." Finan repeated, at a loss of what else to say.

"Three." Gisela laughed, burrowing between her husband and lover. It was settled.

In the coming months, Finan calmed his growing nerves through action.

When Uhtred fretred- as he did more often than not- that something would go wrong, it was Finan who soothed him.

When Gisela had grown a desire for apples, despite the fact they weren't in season, it was Finan who found them.

When finally, on a summer's morning a baby boy drew his first breath in the world, it was Finan who first spoke his name.

"Uhtred"

Uhtred the elder met his gaze, eyes glassy with relief and wonder. "Uhtred" he echoed and it sounded like a prayer.


End file.
